


5 times Charles abused his powers and headmistress Grey was livid

by babyangeldan



Series: We are back Au [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Abuse of Power, Dark Charles, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Overuse of power, Protective Erik, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyangeldan/pseuds/babyangeldan
Summary: And one time she was just fine...Continuation of Everything comes back





	5 times Charles abused his powers and headmistress Grey was livid

5 times Charles abused his powers and headmistress Grey was livid and one time she was just fine

I  
\- After Charles was discovered by Raven almost everything went to shit in Xavier Mansion 

\- Blue eyed boy was a natural lider so all new kids followed him like it was their job

\- It would be just fine if Charles wasn’t a living silver 

\- Almost everyday someone landed in the infirmary will scraped knee or something, once even a concussion (Charles was sure Sean could fly for some reason, it for sure wasn’t his fault it didn’t exactly work)

\- They would often hang out around all bridge in the forest around the mansion (as they called it Bridge to Therabitha after misfortune of Sean’s accident)

\- Just in the end of theirs first summer together they were just browsing in the forest, like always Max and Charles almost holding hands and Alex with the others buzzing to do something, bored as they can be 

\- “Guys, someone’s is there! Under the bridge!” - Hank called coming to them a little bit scared. “It’s a junkie I think”

\- Westchester wasn’t exactly the most fun place to live so a lot of outcasts were looming around mansion from time to time, especially in the older parts of grounds, not as protected as school 

\- Boys (and brave 5 years old Raven holding end of Charles T-shirt) thought nothing about person under the bridge, ready to come back home

\- Imagine their confusion when Charles darted forward practically rolling down the hill shouting “Its my mom, its my mom!”, Max running after without a word

\- Mom? Like what? Headmistress said they haven’t had parents (Alex had a brother of course but that was different and extremely complicated)

\- Charles came out to them holding hands with a blond woman with striking blue eyes. She was looking haggard and by looking at marks on her hand she was definitely a junkie. 

\- “Tell your myshka that’s not his mama” Azazel, still with heavy Russian accent told Max. He and young Erik was the only one not really speaking English when they arrived, but the got better at it quickly, thanks to other kids

\- “It is! Stupid Azazel! Tell him mother, I’m your son, am I not?” Charles was babbling at this point, standing on the tip toes and touching her temple. 

\- “Yeah... yeah, oh Charles honey” she said with tears in her eyes hugging him really hard

\- “Max... do something...” - Alex was sceptic, it was too much for sure, it was this thing that Headmistress was telling them about... overuse of power? But he knew, at this point only Max could influence Charles, but the boy only shrugged. “It his mom, was du nicht verstehst.”

\- Jean was livid when Sue (as it looked the junkie name) walked into her office profusely thanking her for taking such good care of her son, that she has no intention of taking him from school, but she will be visiting on the weekends and something about sorting her life up. 

\- There was no point in making Charles undo this, interfering in people brain was tricky business, besides Charles didn’t agreed to it even after putting him into two months detention

\- After that Sue really come by every weekend, spend time with Charles and Max (telling everybody that this little German boy was like a son to her too, not a son but always like a son - which was really strange to teachers. If Charles had no problem with putting himself in her head why he hadn’t done that with young Erik?)

\- She got better, for sure she wasn’t abusing drugs anymore.

\- Jean still was figuring out how Charles managed that, such a strong compulsion was easy for old professor but for the kid? Nearly impossible

\- Everything was understood when she read Sue’s medical record years later and discovered that years prior to meeting mutants kids under the bridge she had a miscarriage... It always easier to induce a thought when someone wants it...

II  
\- After that Charles calmed down a little, only a little. 

\- Some teachers who remembered professor didn’t really still believed that it was really him, other kids? Oh Alex, Hank for sure. Even Emma and Azazel, but with Magneto and Charles? Their personalities where so different, too different

\- Especially after the whole accident with Sue, this clear abusive of the power was so not professor style 

\- “I know its not... conventional, but maybe let him try Cerebro? Machine still has his print of over it, if he could use it he is for sure our Charles...” Scott proposed one day, but Jean opposed. No to putting ten years old kid into the machine that almost killed her last time. Big no no.

\- She was sitting in her office one day when she felt so content, this felling of being apart of something, feeling of being accepted... This feeling was familiar, like when professor where speaking to them by Cerebro... Cerebro!

\- She run down to the basement practically, in the basement meeting stunned Erik, not really looking, just frozen in place and... Charles logging off the Cerebro 

\- “I told u I was Charles, I don’t know why everybody thinks I’m not, I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy, my name is Charles Xavier...” the boy was rumbling pushing everywhere this feeling of being an outcast, being completely nonunderstood, before he passed out to the hard cold floor

\- After that Charles was out for almost a week with really angry Max strolling back and forth in their room 

\- He tried to stop Charles, said to him that this idea is stupid and not safe, but in the end his friend froze him in place 

\- It was practically no use in stopping the shouting match when Charles woke up, but looking at such an angry Max was new, the boy was livid. How could Charles do this to him, to them, he was so worried. Magneto was that angry by default, but Max... it was for sure something new

\- Nobody discredited Charles after that 

II

\- The third time wasn’t as bad 

\- One day Sue came back to mansion with Charles looking really happy

\- She found a job, as the secretary in some corporation, good paying job.

\- She couldn’t comprehend how it happened, she didn’t had any higher education

\- Good thing Charles come with her to the interview, her talisman

\- Nobody asked about it again, especially when twelve year old Charles was lying low after that...

IV

\- Fourth and fifth time was really similar, and Jean though before them that Charles would not overuse his power so badly

\- He got better with barriers, morals and boundaries after accident with Cerebro... (actually after Erik was truly mad at Charles after it)

\- Fourth time was when some guy, when they were on school trip to the museum, asked Raven to change into some actress and come with him  
\- Ten years old Raven didn’t knew better and almost was a victim of assault, almost... because Charles caught it before anything bad happend and completely destroyed guys mind. 

\- Later blue eyed boy defended himself that he didn’t actually kill the guy, just made him impotent and planted the thought that touching his dick will resolve in great pain 

\- Again Charles had no intention in undoing it

 

V  
\- Charles was fifteen when Jean received a call from police station 

\- Apparently Xavier, Max and Hank was caught in the fight with some other baseline kids

\- She was happy that Alex wasn’t with them, the boy had too much on his plate with police as it is

\- When she arrived Hank was fine, Max had a blackeye and Charles cut lip and bruised ribs 

\- Baseline boys wasn’t in better condition, but one of them was apparently thinking of himself as duck... 

\- This was one thing that Charles agreed to undo

\- She later asked if the other guys provoked them, called them... freaks of something. There wasn’t really much of mutantophobia anymore but it was small town...

\- Max and Charles wasn’t speaking, only holding hands in the back of the car and looking really intensely on their feet

I 

\- Everybody kinda got used to Magneto and Charles being inseparable

\- Charles was really tactile kid, but as a sixteen years old teenager he was touching everybody all the time, especially Max

\- Both of them were growing up into themself.

\- Max being more open to other, but still only looking at Charles with respect, maybe a little bit at Emma too...

\- Charles calmed down a little, he was still really active, but books ate good part of his day 

\- One day headmistress Jean opened the door to the library and wanted to die

\- Sixteen years old Charles was pinned to the wall by eighteen years old Max, with older boy hand down his pants looking at Jean really terrified 

\- Living with bratty version of Charles and not angry Erik was getting easy, looking and Charles and Erik and not seeing Professor X and Magneto was getting easy, but... looking at your beloved mentor and his biggest enemy giving apparently handjobs to each other was to much 

\- “Make me forget” she told Charles, nobody even moved

\- This one time young Xavier didn’t hesitate, and erased this memory from Jean’s mind and made her go away. It was to embarrassing to let his Headmistress, second mother even, remember that!

\- “Is she mad?” Max asked now unzipping his boyfriend jeans with his powers

\- “Not anymore...” Erik laugh was muffled by Charles neck.

\- “You... brilliant... shatz” He whispered and proceed to continue. He had no intention in losing momentum now


End file.
